The instant invention relates to machines for printing tax stamps on documents, and more particularly to a mailing machine which is modified in order that a tax stamp can be printed in any desired location on the document being stamped.
Tax stamp machines are well known in many industries where it is necessary to print a tax stamp on a document or container to indicate that a particular tax has been legally paid to appropriate authorities. For example, there are cigarette tax stamping systems in use today which print a cigarette tax stamp on a carton containing ten packs of cigarettes. However, many applications involving tax stamps require that the tax stamp be printed on a document. Typically, the printing is effected by a mailing machine that has been converted to a tax stamp machine.
A typical tax stamp machine which has been converted from a mailing machine resembles a regular mailing machine except that the drive rollers which normally would feed an envelope to the meter are removed, which allows the document to be printed with a tax stamp to be manually fed to the printing meter. With a manual feed of the document to the printing die, obviously the tax stamp will not be uniformly located with respect to the leading edge of the document.
Thus, the instant invention provides a tax stamp machine which assures that the tax stamp will be uniformly located with respect to the leading edge of all documents being processed by the tax stamp machine. Additionally, the instant invention provides the capability of adjusting the location of the tax stamp with respect to the leading edge of the document.